A Mother's Love
by TheXtremeFangirl
Summary: When Jane finds herself pregnant and Fairy Godmother finds herself on the brink of a divorce, what are these two mothers to do? *on hiatus for now*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, I'm new at writing Descendants fanfiction, but I've taken a liking to Jane and the Fairy Godmother, so here's this.**

Jane made her way through the hallway, trying to simply stay out of everyone's way. She hadn't been feeling well for days, and Audrey was continuously making everyone's lives horrible because she was still pretty angry that Ben had dumped her for Mal. All in all it hadn't been a good week. Jane gasped quietly as she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked. Lonnie looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay Jane. Are you alright?" she asked. Jane nodded.

"I'm just tired. It's been a stressful week." she answered. "I gotta go." She hurried away quickly, slamming her hand against the bathroom door to open it. She barely made it into a stall before she was emptying her stomach of its contents. The door opened a moment later, and Lonnie walked in, having seen Jane as she slammed her way into the bathroom.

"Jane? Are you _sure_ you're okay? I've never seen anyone try to get to the bathroom so fast." she said.

"Uh huh." Jane replied, though it came out breathless. She stood up and washed her face.

"I've gotta go talk to my mom." she then said quietly, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Lonnie nodded, still concerned, and let her pass. Jane made her way to her mother's office, much slower than she'd tried to get to the bathroom. She'd been dreading this conversation ever since she'd gone to see Doc. Once she arrived, she nearly chickend out. However, she gathered as much courage as she could and knocked on the office door.

"Mom?" she called quietly. Fairy Godmother opened the door and smiled at her daughter.

"Hello dear." Jane gave her a small smile back before becoming serious once again.

"Can we talk?" she asked. Fairy Godmother nodded, opening the door wider for her daughter to enter. Jane stepped in and sat down, nervously biting her lip.

"Is something wrong?" her mother asked.

"Well, I personally wouldn't say _wrong_ exactly, but...I suppose you could say that." her daughter answered. Fairy Godmother raised an eyebrow at the cryptic answer.

"I-i'm..." Jane began. She stopped and took a deep breath. "Mama, I'm pregnant." Her mother froze, saying nothing for the longest time. Jane bit her lip, her momentary confidence now nonexistant.

"Mama?" she called quietly. Her mother didn't answer her. Jane's eyes filled with tears.

"Mom, please say something." she whispered. She was starting to think telling was a bad idea.

"Who is the father of this child Jane?" Fairy Godmother finally asked. Jane looked down, her hair covering her face.

"I don't know." she whispered. When she was met with silence once again, the young girl chanced a look up at her mother. The look of disappointment on the older woman's face nearly knocked her over. She'd never seen such a look on her mother's face, not directed at her. Not even when she'd taken her mother's wand and accidently released Maleficent.

"Mama, I'm sorry, I just-" Jane began.

"Stop." Fairy Godmother ordered, making her daughter's voice cease immediately. "Explain to me how you can just _not know_ who the father of your child is!"

"I-i was drunk around the time I had to of gotten pregnant. I was at a party and stress levels were high because of the drama with the villain kids, so someone spiked the drinks to help everyone take some of the stress away. I had a few too many." Jane winced. Fairy Godmother's look of deep disappointment deepened.

"Drinking, partying, teenage pregnancy! Jane, I don't even know who you are anymore!" she said, the words coming out louder than she'd intended. She closed her eyes, putting a hand to her head as a disappointed sigh escaped her. Jane's tears had started to slowly slip down her cheeks, and she avoided looking at her mother as she stood and quietly slipped her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm going to be late for class." she whispered. She then turned and left, leaving her exasperated and now very frustrated and slightly guilty feeling mother alone in her office.

Two hours later found Jane sitting on her bed, her diary splayed over her lap as she cried silently. She and her parents lived in an actual house apart from the school. Perks of being the headmistress's daughter she supposed.

 _I've never seen such a look of disappointment on mother's face. Of course after her classes she ran straight home to tell daddy everything. When I got home, they stopped talking immediately and just looked at me. Mom still had that deep disappointment on her face, and there were tears in her eyes that I couldn't quite explain. Daddy looked a mixture of angry and disappointed. He said he'd never been so disappointed in me. And then they sent me to my room to wait. I haven't heard a word in an hour. I can't tell if they're still talking about how angry and disappointed they are or if they're discussing my punishment. I guess_

Jane was distracted from her writing when she heard yelling from downstairs.

"That is not the solution!" her mother's voice shouted.

"How is it not?!" her father's voice shouted back.

"You sound like _my_ father!"

"This is a completely different situation!"

"It most certainly is not!"

"This is our daughter Jennifer, not you!"

"And she's in the same situation that I was!"

"We talked about this when we got married! We were supposed to prevent this!"

"It's not something you can just prevent Jason!"

"Why didn't you tell me that when I agreed to all of this?!"

"So now we're just what? A contract to you?!"

"That's not what I said!"

"That's what it sounded like! I never asked you to be her father, you chose to be!"

"No, you told me you were a package deal! And yeah, I chose to accept that, and I love Jane, but you said we would prevent this kind of thing from happening!"

"I told you we would do everything _in our power_ to prevent something like this! I never actually said we could prevent it!" Jane winced as she heard a loud bang and assumed her father...or apparently her step-father had hit something.

"Jennifer, I did not sign up for a teen pregnancy!"

"Actually, you did! I was pregnant with Jane when we got married!"

"You were eighteen, not sixteen! You were legally an adult!"

"Well if you won't support her, then just leave!" Those words leaving her mother's mouth were what made Jane drop her diary in her haste to get downstairs.

"Fine!" A loud slam nearly rocked the house as Jane stood in the door that connected the kitchen to the stairs. Her mother was standing in the middle of the kitchen, her hand to her head and her eyes closed. A few tears were making their way down her cheeks, and her hair had fallen down out of its normal updo. Her mother was truly beautiful, and Jane wasn't quite sure that she knew it.

"Mom?" she called quietly. Jennifer gasped quietly and turned to face her daughter, tears still slipping down her face.

"Jane..." she breathed. "Oh God..."

"Mama!" Jane burst into tears, running forward and into her mother's arms. They sank to the floor together as they both cried, Jane for the realization that one of biggest parts of her life was a lie and Jennifer for the fact that her husband wasn't planning to stick by them.

"Oh my darling girl. I love you so, so much, and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you." Jennifer whispered, gently kissing her daughter's head. They sat in silence for a while, both women just taking comfort in the arms of their favorite person.

"Mama, is he ever coming back?" Jane's quiet voice finally broke the silence. Jennifer didn't answer for a few moments. Finally she answered.

"I don't know darling. I just don't know."

 **I figured that since there's Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Chad, Ben, Audrey, Doug, etc, that Fairy Godmother's name would start with a J since her daughter's name is Jane. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this first chapter, and please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jennifer and Jane didn't show up for work and school respectively. Belle and Beast were worried, as Jennifer had never missed a day of work. Ben and Mal had tried to convince them that it was probably nothing, but as Jennifer was their oldest friend, Belle and her Beast couldn't help but worry.

So, that is how the former king and queen found themselves standing in the middle of the Fairy Godmother's kitchen, observing a very strange scene.

Jennifer was slumped against the bottom of the sink, asleep, with her arms wrapped tightly around her also sleeping daughter. Jane had her head resting on her mother's chest, gripping tightly to her as though she was afraid she was going to lose her.

It was a strange sight indeed, and the dried tear tracks on their faces didn't help the image much. Belle recovered first and moved forward, crouching down beside her friend.

"Jennifer?" she called softly, gently shaking the other woman. Jennifer's eyes fluttered slowly before opening and focusing on the former queen.

"Belle?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?" Belle question in return.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer was completely confused until she realized her position and surroundings.

"You didn't come in to work today, and..." Belle trailed off, not wanting the words to come out wrong.

"And you're asleep on the floor like a peasant." Beast broke in. Belle glared up at him and put a finger to her lips, gesturing to a miraculously still sleeping Jane.

"Jennifer, where is Jason?" Belle questioned softly. Jennifer averted her eyes, gently stroking her daughter's hair.

"We're...having an inter-family spat." she finally answered carefully.

"Which means?" Belle pressed.

"I'd rather not say."

"You know, talking about it will surely make you feel better, really-"

"Belle, you may be a former queen, but that does NOT give you free access to all details of my personal life!" Jennifer snapped, causing the monarch to flinch. Jane began to stir as Belle stood and stepped back.

"Mommy?" her sleepy voice came. Jennifer continued to stroke the girl's hair, allowing her to wake up a bit more.

"Darling, why don't you head upstairs to your bedroom? I'm sure your bed is much more comfortable than this floor." she said softly. Jane opened her eyes more fully, only sparing Belle and Beast a small glance.

"Can I go get in your bed?" she asked shyly, not used to having the former king and queen at her house and certainly not used to them hearing conversations such as this. Jennifer nodded and, with a kiss to her head, sent her daughter off to her bedroom. She then pushed herself up off of the floor and stood to face her friends.

"I won't be in for a few days, and Jane won't be at school either." she stated with a tone of finality.

"Jennifer, what is going on? All of a sudden you're skipping work, allowing Jane to skip school, keeping secrets? What's happened to the Fairy Godmother we all know and love?" Beast asked.

"I'm going through a hard time, and so is Jane. Not that it's anyone else's business." Jennifer snapped. "I understand that you are concerned, but there is a fine line between concerned and just plain _nosy_. As I said, just because the two of you were the rulers of Auradon doesn't mean that you have full access to everyone's personal lives!" Belle and Beast both gave a single nod, their expressions giving nothing away.

"Alright. I suppose we'll...see you when we see you then." Belle said shortly. Jennifer stayed silent as they walked out before sighing and pouring a glass of orange juice for Jane and a glass of scotch for herself. Normally she didn't drink, as it wasn't something the "heroes" did on a daily basis, but she felt that the situation allowed it. She slowly made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom where she found Jane curled around Jason's pillow. Her heart went out to her little girl, and she could feel tears building in her own eyes as she continued her journey to the bed and offered the orange juice to Jane.

The teen took it after a moment and sat up, taking a grateful sip, as her throat was unbelievably dry after a long night of crying and puking. Not a fun combination. Jennifer carefully sat down on the other side of the bed, taking a small sip of her drink as well.

"Thank you mama." Jane said quietly, setting her glass down on the nightstand.

"You're welcome." Jennifer replied in the same quiet tone, placing her own glass on the other nightstand. She carefully manuevered herself to lie down next to her daughter, who immediately moved into her side.

"Are we gonna be okay mom?" Jane's quiet voice broke through the silence. Jennifer gently hugged the girl, placing a kiss to her head.

"Yeah baby girl. We're gonna be okay." she answered. "No matter what happens between me and Jason, you and I are going to be okay. And we are going to raise that little baby of yours, and we're going to make sure that he or she knows that he or she is loved no matter what." Jane gave her mother a shaky, watery smile.

"Thank you mama. I love you."

"I love you very much my darling child." Jennifer replied. "And I know that you will make a wonderful mother."

"Only cause I learned from the best." Jane countered, hugging her mother tighter. "Mama...did you ever...find out who my biological father is?" She didn't want to say 'real' father. Jason was her real father in all the ways that counted. Jennifer was silent for a long time, worrying Jane slightly. Finally, she spoke.

"Yes darling, I did find out who he is." Jane's interest immediately piqued.

"Who is it?" she asked curiously. When her mother didn't answer, Jane lifted her head and found tears in the older woman's eyes.

"Baby girl, I'm just...not ready. Please understand." Jennifer begged. Jane nodded.

"It's okay mama. Does daddy know who it is?" Jennifer shook her head.

"Does... _he_ know that I'm his daughter?"

"No! No, I never told him after I found out." her mother said adamantly, not wanting her daughter to think that her father didn't want her. "I just didn't think it would be right to uproot his life as well as yours."

"It's okay. I understand, I promise." Jane assured her, causing the distressed woman to calm down just slightly. They stayed silent a little while longer before Jennifer broke the silence.

"I'll tell you tomorrow darling." she said and felt Jane nod against her. "And I promise I'll answer any questions you have."

"Will you tell me about him mama? Please?" Jane requested. Slowly, Jennifer nodded, running her fingers through her child's hair.

"He used to call me Blue J. The letter J, not jay like...Jay." she recalled. Jane smiled.

"Cause you always wear blue and your name starts with J." she stated. Jennifer nodded.

"He was sweet and kind. One of the best men I ever knew. I loved him very much."

"How old were you when you met him?"

"Fifteen. We dated for three years, but he broke up with me a few days before my eighteenth birthday." Jane gasped.

"Why?" she asked. Jennifer smiled a humorless smile and gave a half shrug.

"To this day, I have no idea my love. He never gave me a reason. So, I have to admit that I looked in an old book and...sort of erased my memory of him. I'm not proud of it, but I was just so hurt that I didn't think I could take the memories. A month later, I found out I was pregnant with you, and I had absolutely no idea who could've been your father." she explained.

"What did grandma and grandpa do when you told them?" Jane asked. She'd never met her grandparents, and her mother rarely spoke of them.

"They were furious. They never even knew I'd had a boyfriend. My mother said I should give you up for adoption, and my father...well, his suggestion was quite a bit less humane." Jennifer said, still cringing at her father's callous and horrible attitude toward his unborn grandchild.

"How did the spell wear off?" Jane then questioned eagerly, wanting to know every detail. Jennifer laughed quietly at her enthusiasm.

"Well, I made sure I had one special friend who would be able to keep me away from things that could make the spell wear off. Her name was Viola. She was a fairy, and I trusted her more than anyone until I met Belle and Beast. Anyway, Viola managed to keep me away from everything that could make the spell wear off, but...she was killed by King Stephen's men during their hunt for Maleficent. I was married to Jason by then, and he convinced me that it would be a good idea to take you and go swimming in the Enchanted Lake while he was at work. You were two years old then. As soon as I got in the water with you, the spell wore off, and I remembered everything. I remember I started crying, and you reached up and started wiping my tears away, asking me what was wrong." she smiled softly.

Jane laughed and reached up, wiping away her mother's current tears.

"I remembered that he had to be your father, and I just cried and cried and cried until you hugged me and told me you loved me. You made everything better, and I thank God everyday that he gave me you." Jennifer told her daughter, who hugged her tightly.

"I love you mommy." she said in a small voice. Her mother laughed lightly and hugged her back.

"I love you too my darling girl. And I promise, I will tell you his name tomorrow."

 **So, what did you think? Who do you think Jane's father should be? And who's the father of Jane's baby?**


	3. Chapter 3

It was well after lunch when Jane finally decided that it was time to ask her mother about her father. She took a deep breath to gather her courage and asked before her nerve went away.

"Mom, can you tell me who my dad is now?" Jennifer stopped her task of washing the dishes and slowly turned to face her daughter. She nodded.

"A promise is a promise." she breathed. She took off her rubber gloves and sat down at the table with Jane.

"His name was Aloys. He was Gaston's brother." Jennifer said, making Jane gasp.

"Gaston's brother? Do Queen Belle and King Beast know?" the teen questioned.

"No! And they never can." her mother replied, slightly panicked. "The two of them can never, ever know that Aloys is your father or that the two of us were even involved." Jane looked confused.

"Why not?" Jennifer sighed.

"They wouldn't understand my love. You saw how they were with the villains' kids. They'd write him off as just as bad as his brother, especially since Gaston tried to kill Adam. They'll all look at us differently, and I don't want that for you. I don't care how they see me. They can see me as Maleficent's reincarnation for all I care, but I will not have people target you because your uncle is a villain." she said with a tone of finality. She would never allow her daughter to be targeted because of something she couldn't control.

" _Is_ he anything like Gaston?" Jennifer shook her head.

"Not at all. Gaston is arrogant, rude, and much too self-confident. He thinks that all women should dream of being with him, and he actually did come after me, long before Belle turned him down. That's actually when I met your father. Gaston came galivanting around, trying to _woo me_." She rolled her eyes at the memory.

"But your daddy was only a few steps behind him, carrying his brother's things around like a pack mule. And he was so handsome, I couldn't understand why he was running around doing as _Gaston_ said. I turned Gaston down, and they left after the big baby did some huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf about being rejected, but I never forgot your father's face." Jennifer smiled slightly as she got lost in the memory.

 _Fifteen year old Jennifer stood in the village with her nose in a spell book as usual. She'd been training in magic for months, and she wanted to impress her teacher. However, her reading was interrupted when a shadow loomed over her, blocking all of her reading light. Rolling her eyes, she glanced up into the face of Gaston, grinning down at her with his hand placed on the wall beside her head._

 _"Hello beautiful." he drawled._

 _"Hold up," Jennifer said, placing her hand in between them with her palm facing him. "Not interested Gaston." The man grinned wider, not deterred in the slightest._

 _"You don't mean that Jen." he said. "Every girl wants to be chosen by Gaston." Rolling her eyes again, Jennifer stood up straighter._

 _"My name is Jennifer, and every girl_ _ **is**_ _chosen by you. It's just a matter of how long it is until you get bored with the latest plaything as to_ _ **when**_ _." she shot back. Gaston's grin faltered for a moment before it came back full force._

 _"Feisty. I like it." he growled. She made a face, pushing past him, only to come face to face with a handsome man she'd never seen before. However, by the chest he carried on his back, she could tell he was one of Gaston's lackies._

 _"Buzz off Gaston." she called over her shoulder, never breaking eye contact with the mysterious man. Gaston growled, this time in anger._

 _"Foolish girl! Turning down the likes of me!" he shouted in outrage._

 _"Go find someone who's foolish enough to believe that you are genuine in your affections Gaston." she said breezily, brushing past the mystery man. The man in question gazed after her, completely ignoring Gaston's shouts of protest. All he knew was that he wanted to see that girl again._

"How did he ask you out?" Jane asked eagerly, making her mother laugh softly.

"It was a few weeks after our first encounter..."

 _Jennifer was at the market, gathering produce for her parents, when she felt a presence beside her. Out of instinct, she glanced up only to find the mysterious man from weeks earlier. With curiosity driving her, she decided to speak to him._

 _"Hello." she said softly. The man looked at her and smiled._

 _"Hello again." he replied._

 _"You were with Gaston a few weeks ago. In the village." she stated. He nodded._

 _"I was. I'm terribly sorry about my brother. He doesn't quite know when to stop." Jennifer's eyes widened._

 _"You are Gaston's brother?" she asked. He nodded again._

 _"I am." he confirmed. "My name is Aloys."_

 _"I'm Jennifer." she replied, offering her hand. He accepted, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it._

 _"It is a pleasure to meet you milady." he smiled. She smiled back._

 _"The pleasure is mine." He let their hands drop, still holding hers._

 _"Jennifer, would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you out this evening?" he asked boldly. Her smile grew wider as she nodded._

 _"I would love to." she agreed._

"That's so sweet!" Jane smiled. Jennifer nodded.

"He was very sweet. Always a perfect gentleman. And after he took me out the first time, he made sure his brother didn't mess with me anymore." she said. Jane smiled wider, eager to learn more about her biological father.

"When did he first call you Blue J?" she asked.

"On our third date. It had been about two months since we first met, and we had decided to hide our relationship for fear that Gaston would try to separate us."

 _Jennifer and Aloys sat together in a green meadow tucked far enough away from the village so that Gaston wouldn't find them but close enough that they could get back in a timely manner. Jennifer let out a laugh at something he'd said before leaning back and allowing the sun to warm her face. Aloys watched her happily before reaching over and tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. She smiled at him, a look of pure love in her eyes. They hadn't yet said those words, but they felt them strongly._

 _"Jenni." he called softly._

 _"Hmm?" she hummed, tilting her head to rest on her shoulder so she could look at him properly._

 _"I love you." Her eyes filled with tears of joy, and she moved so that she was sitting in his lap before kissing him deeply, softly, and slowly._

 _"I love you too." she whispered, resting her forehead against his as her hands held his head in place. He snaked his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. They were content in their position for a while, her thumbs gently stroking the sides of his face. However, as the sun began to go down, they knew that they had to leave. Aloys stood first, offering her his hand. He pulled her up and into him, kissing her gently once more._

 _"I love you my dearest Blue J." She smiled softly at the nickname._

 _"And I love you my darling."_

"Sounds like you guys really loved each other." Jane said quietly.

"We did. Or at least I did. I thought he did too." Jennifer replied.

"Can you tell me about when you guys broke up?" her daughter requested in the same soft tone. "Or is it too hard?" Jennifer took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you."

 _Eighteen year old Jennifer stood peacefully in the meadow that had been deemed_ _ **their**_ _meadow. Aloys had sent a message for her requesting that she meet him there. When he finally arrived, she could tell that something was wrong._

 _"Darling, what's the matter?" she questioned in concern. He gently took her hands, not able to look her in the eye._

 _"We cannot be together anymore my love." he said quietly. Confusion and hurt spread across her face at the words._

 _"Why not? What's happened?" He shook his head._

 _"Nothing has happened. We just simply cannot continue seeing each other." Tears had filled her eyes, but she fought to keep them from falling._

 _"Why can we not see each other anymore? I love you Aloys, please don't do this." she begged. Aloys released one of her hands to reach up and frame her face with one of his own._

 _"And I love you Blue J. But I must leave you." Her tears were falling freely now, and she pulled her other hand from his, stepping back._

 _"How can you say you love me while you're doing this?!" she demanded. "How can you stand here and tell me that we can't be together but that you love me?!"_

 _"Darling, please understand!" Aloys pleaded, stepping towards her only to have her step back once again._

 _"No! Don't! Just don't!" she cried. She took off for the village, not able to look back at him._

"I didn't see him again after that." Jennifer said quietly. "Two days later, I cast the spell over myself that made me forget all about him." Tears were slipping down her cheeks, and Jane automatically felt bad for asking her mother to relive such a painful memory.

"Let's take a break for now." she suggested. Jennifer gave a small, watery, grateful smile.

"Thanks baby." she whispered, the weight of the memories suddenly pushing against her and making it hard to breath. Jane nodded.

"Why don't you go lie down, and I'll make dinner." she said gently. Jennifer nodded and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed slowly, trying to keep from crying anymore.

She soon lost the battle however and brought her hand up to her mouth to muffle the sounds of her harsh sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! So glad you all seem to be enjoying this. There were some questions and comments that I'd like to address before we get into the chapter.**

 **Sailor Rising: Thank you so much! It makes me so happy to read that people think I'm a good writer! I hope that the reveal of Jane's father helped ease your disappointment from chapter 2.**

 **Cheschire-Kaat: Thank you! I'm very glad you're enjoying the story so far! I have not yet decided if the baby's father will be a canon or OC, which in turn means I also have not decided when his identity will be revealed. I'd really like to know everyone's opinions on who you all think the father should be.**

 **I may just put up a poll and let you guys decide who the father should be...anyway. Hope you enjoy this one!**

It was nearing nightfall when Jennifer felt herself being shaken gently. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on Jane, who stood above the bed with a gentle expression on her face.

"Dinner's ready mama." the girl said quietly. Her mother nodded slowly, sitting up.

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to fall asleep." she apologized. Jane shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry for making you so upset. I shouldn't have made you talk about him." she said.

"It's alright. I needed to get it all out. I never let myself truly feel all the emotions I felt after our breakup. I didn't feel I could because I needed to be strong for you. Because I needed to be your mother." Jennifer smiled softly, one hand reaching up to frame her daughter's face. Jane leaned into the contact, letting out a shaky breath.

"I wish things could be like they used to be." she whimpered. Jennifer gently pulled her to sit beside her on the bed, hugging her.

"Me too." she whispered. "Just me, you, and daddy." At the mention of Jason, Jane whimpered again.

"I just want him to come back. Why did he have to leave?" The dam broke, large tears falling fast down her little girl's cheeks, which in turn caused her own feelings on the matter to surface like a tidal wave. Her own dam broke as well, and they sat together, both bawling. Jennifer had been sure that after telling Jane about her memories with Aloys, all her tears would have been gone, but she couldn't have been more wrong. She'd fallen in love with Jason too before Jane was born, and it hurt that he'd left instead of sticking by them.

"I don't know my love." Jennifer answered quietly through her tears. A soft knock on the bedroom door caused both of their heads to snap up, neither of them having been expecting anyone.

"Who is it?" Jennifer called warily. The door opened a fraction wider to reveal her husband, a guilty and apologetic look on his face.

"Daddy!" Jane sobbed, standing and throwing herself at him. He caught her in a tight hug, kissing her head and quietly muttering apologies to her. And when he caught Jennifer's eye and opened one arm in a silent invitation, she began to sob all over again as she too practically threw herself at her husband, clutching onto him as though he would disappear.

"I am so sorry my precious girls." Jason whispered gently, holding them both as close as possible. Sensing that her mother needed more comfort than she, Jane stepped back and allowed her father to wrap both arms tighter around her mother as Jennifer cried harshly into his shoulder. She motioned to her father that she was going to head downstairs to give them a bit of privacy, she slipped past and down the stairs, leaving her mother to fall apart in her father's arms without her daughter's eyes on them.

"I am so, so sorry my love." Jason whispered once more, leading his wife to sit on the bed.

"I l-love you so m-much Jason." she sobbed, gripping his shoulders tighter. He gently rubbed her back and placed a kiss to her head.

"I know, and I love you my darling. I'm so sorry that I left." She cried out into his shoulder again. He continued gently rubbing her back as she let all of her emotions out until she was finally ready to look up at him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Aloys." she sniffed. Jason framed her face with one hand, her own coming up to grip his wrist.

"It's alright. I wouldn't want you to have put yourself through unnecessary pain to tell me about him." he told her gently, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. She made a noise of protest and was about to speak, but before she could, he captured her lips in a kiss. She locked her arms tighter around his shoulders and opened her mouth to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Not very becoming of a fairy godmother, she supposed, but this was her marriage. She wanted to save it, and in order to do that, she had to let her husband know that she truly did love him.

With no effort at all, Jason picked her up and moved them both higher on the bed. He carefully slipped her silk blue suit jacket off of her and kissed her again when she pulled him to her.

"Are you sure? You don't have to forgive me. I wouldn't." he said softly, tracing her face gently.

"I love you Jason. And I never truly blamed you for leaving." Jennifer replied with no hesitation. Then she pulled him back down for another kiss.

*The next day*

Both Jennifer and Jane had decided that they were ready to return to the school. However, as they walked into the school together, Jane began to feel uncertain. She was going to have to tell at least one person that she was pregnant so that she would have someone other than her mother as moral support (even though her mother was way, way MORE than enough). She had decided to tell Lonnie, the only one she truly trusted in the school other than her mom.

"Hey Lonnie." the raven haired teen said quietly as she approached. Lonnie turned to her, as did Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben, Doug, and Audrey.

"Hey Jane. Where've you been?" Lonnie questioned.

"Uh, home sick. Mom's been taking care of me. Dad had to go out of town for a few days. He got back yesterday. Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Jane requested.

"Sure." Lonnie agreed. She followed Jane to an empty classroom and closed the door.

"What's up?" Jane took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

 **So, I wasn't quite sure where to end this chapter, so I just ended it there. Not my best work, but I tried.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lonnie stared at Jane, open mouthed.

"You're what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Please don't make me say it again." Jane begged. Lonnie shook her head.

"Wow, um, okay. Who's the father?" she asked. Jane bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"I don't know..." she said quietly. Lonnie nodded slowly.

"Wow..." she said again. "Have you told your mom yet?"

"Yeah. She freaked out at first, but she's taking it better now." Jane replied. As the two friends continued their conversation, Audrey smirked outside the door. The headmistress's daughter pregnant? That was definitely some gossip worth spreading. As soon as she heard Lonnie and Jane finish talking, she raced back to the little group, all the while forming a plan in her mind.

*2 days later*

Jane entered the school, tired after a night of throwing up. The first thing she noticed when she walked in the building was the looks she got. She tried to ignore them, but when she got to her locker, she found crude words written on it. She gasped quietly at the mean things written all over her locker before quickly opening it. However, she regretted it as soon as she did.

An assortment of baby related objects fell out as soon as she opened the door. Pacifiers, bottles, diapers, blankets, even a couple of balloons saying either It's A Girl or It's A Boy. She dropped to her knees and began picking up the items, tears filling her eyes.

' _I can't believe Lonnie told everyone._ ' she thought. She looked up at the sound of footsteps though. Carlos kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey. Need some help?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"Thanks." she said quietly as he began helping her pick up the objects. He nodded.

"So is it true? That you're pregnant?" he asked. Not meanly, just curiously.

"Yeah." Jane replied. "This is why I was trying to keep it from everyone."

"They shouldn't have done this." Carlos said, gesturing to the things that had been stuffed in her locker as well as the writing on said locker. Jane shrugged.

"I'm a pregnant teenager. And I was already a loser before. It's to be expected." she waved it off.

"That doesn't make it right." he insisted just as Mal, Evie, and Jay walked up.

"Whoa. Who did all this?" Evie asked.

"I don't know." Jane answered, shoving the last baby item back into her locker and shutting the door before all of it could fall out again.

"Well we need to find out!" Mal said. Jane shook her head.

"It's not necessary." she replied.

"Well, yeah, it kinda is." Jay retorted. "You can't bully a girl just cause she's pregnant."

"This isn't the first time I've been bullied guys." Jane told them. "I can handle it."

"Just because you _can_ handle it, doesn't mean you should _have_ to handle it. At least not by yourself." Carlos countered. Those words then triggered something in Jane's memory.

 _She was at the party, and she was on her fifth (or was it seventh? She'd lost count) cup of punch. She'd realized around her third cup that the stuff was spiked, but she couldn't bring herself to care either. She'd gotten another mean note that week, and the sheer amount of notes she got saying mean things was enough to make her want to drink herself into oblivion. Her brain was already so foggy from the spiked punch that she didn't even realize that Carlos had come to stand beside her until he spoke up._

 _"You okay Jane?" he asked. She nodded, taking another large swallow of her drink._

 _"You sure? You seem kind of upset." he said._

 _"I got another mean note on Wednesday." she answered, the alcohol making her much more open and confident than usual._

 _"Another? How many have you gotten?" Carlos questioned in concern. Jane looked up for a moment, trying to calculate through her alcohol clouded mind._

 _"A lot." she finally replied, giving up on trying to come up with even a rough estimate of a number. Carlos furrowed his brow._

 _"Have you told anyone? Your mom?" She shook her head._

 _"Don't wanna be called a tattletale too." she said, her voice slurring the slightest bit._

 _"Jane, this is serious. You need to tell someone." Carlos insisted. He was slightly drunk too, but less so than her._

 _"Can handle it." was her reply._

 _"Just because you_ _ **can**_ _handle it doesn't mean you should_ _ **have**_ _to handle it. At least not by yourself." he said gently._

Jane shook her head as she returned to the present.

"You okay Jane? You kinda spaced there for a minute." Mal said.

"Uh, yeah. I just remembered something from that party a couple months ago." Jane answered. "I gotta go. Thanks for the help." She quickly hurried away and to her mother's office. She knocked quickly and waited. A muffled come in was heard, and Jane turned the knob, entering the office. Jennifer looked up, concerned at her daughter's slightly panicked behavior.

"Jane? Honey, is something wrong?" she asked. Jane nodded quickly.

"I think I may know who the baby's father is."

 **Sorry it's kinda short. You guys are so sweet with the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer's eyes widened as she processed her daughter's words.

"You do? Well who is it?" Jane bit her lip, leaning back against the door.

"I...I think it might be Carlos mom." she admitted. Jennifer sighed, putting a hand to her head.

"He's actually really nice mom, he even-" Jane began to defend the boy.

"I know he's a nice boy sweetie, really I do." Jennifer told her quickly. "He's not a villain, not even a little bit of one." Jane nodded. She didn't want Carlos being persecuted for being the villain that got the headmistress's daughter pregnant, especially when he wasn't even a villain.

"I found a bunch of baby stuff in my locker today." Jane offered quietly. "And a bunch of stuff written on my locker. Carlos helped me pick everything up cause it fell out, and the others came over. They said some stuff, and Carlos said something that like...triggered a memory of the party." Her mother nodded, running a hand through her hair.

"Okay, well, we will have to get a test to make sure. Is he the only boy you slept with?"

"Mom, I don't even know if I slept with him." Jane replied. "I just said that I think he _might_ be the father. For all I know, Chad is the father of this baby!" Both she and Jennifer made a face at that thought. Cindy and Charming would not be happy if that was true, not to mention that Jane and Chad were like brother and sister.

"I guess we'll just have to ask him if he remembers anything, and either way, have a test run to see if he's the father." Jennifer declared, sitting down beside her daughter. Jane nodded.

"Okay. I gotta get to class. I'll talk to you later." she said before standing up and heading to class. She arrived at her third period, trying to ignore the stares and whispers from the class. She took her seat, hoping to just get through the rest of the day quickly.

"Psst. Jane." a loud whisper came from the table across the aisle from hers, and she turned to look at Audrey's latest boy toy.

"What do you want Spencer?" she asked of Snow White's son.

"Heard you got a bun in the oven." he grinned devilishly. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, having grown bolder on her own after all of the drama with her releasing Maleficent.

"Yeah, so?" she challenged. Spencer and his friends all grinned at her now.

"Yeah, so why don't you tell us who got the headmistress's daughter to let loose enough that she got pregnant." he answered loudly. The rest of the class, including the teacher turned to look at her.

"Jane? Does your mother know about this?" the teacher asked. Jane resisted the urge to turn back into her old self, i.e. a stuttering, blubbering mess.

"Yes. My father does too." she answered truthfully.

"And do King Adam and Queen Belle know this information?"

"Not that I am aware of, no." Jane knew what was coming next.

"You know as well as I do that Auradon Prep has a strict policy against teenage pregnancy." the teacher said sternly. "And King Adam and Queen Belle must be notified so that the proper disciplinary actions can be taken." Jane stood up, shocking everyone when she didn't immediately trip and stumble to gather her things or stutter and apologize and agree with the teacher.

"King Adam and Queen Belle are not the reigning rulers anymore. Ben is." she corrected him boldly. "And I am _not_ ashamed of my pregnancy. I may be young, but that does not mean I am incompetent, and that does not mean that I am incapable of taking care of a child. You and the monarchs have _no right_ to dictate the age at which we are allowed to engage in intimate activities nor the age at which we are allowed to have children, not that I was _trying_. But that is beside the point. I am old enough to make my own decisions regarding relationships and my body, and you and the monarchs have no right to make them for me." The teacher gasped, a hand flying to her heart in shock.

"You are out of line Jane! Report to your mother's office immediately!" she shrieked. Carlos jumped out of his seat and moved to stand beside Jane.

"She didn't do anything wrong!" he protested.

"Yeah! You can't punish her just because she stood up to you." Mal agreed, also standing beside Jane.

"Or because she's right." Evie jumped in.

"Or even because she's pregnant." Jay jutted his chin out as he also stood beside them, wrapping his arm around Jane's shoulders. Carlos did the same, and the two boys wrapped their arms around Mal and Evie's shoulders as well so that they were all standing in a line. Lonnie then joined as well.

"She didn't do anything." the girl shrugged. The teacher glowered at them.

"Fine. ALL of you report to the headmistress's office." she snapped. They all gave her defiant looks as they marched out together, referral slips in hand.

"Thank you guys. For standing up for me." Jane said quietly.

"It was no problem. You didn't do anything wrong, and you were right. They don't have the right to decide when you are ready for something." Evie told her. The others nodded in agreement.

"And don't worry. I'll talk to Ben and see what he thinks about the policies his parents had in place." Mal assured her. Jane gave them all a weak smile, the drama finally catching up with her as they reached her mother's office.

"So...are we gonna get a lecture when we go in here?" Jay asked, already wincing at the thought of getting chewed out by the Fairy Godmother.

"Only one way to find out." Carlos shrugged.

And he knocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer opened the door of her office, surprised to find six kids standing there.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Has something happened?" Jane shook her head slowly.

"Well sorta." she amended, wincing slightly. Jennifer sighed, opening the door wider to allow the kids in. And as they handed her their referral slips, she felt a headache coming on.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting down at her desk.

"Spencer started bothering me." Jane began. "He was taunting me about my pregnancy."

"And Mrs. James heard and started talking about notifying King Adam and Queen Belle." Carlos put in.

"Jane stood up to her, and Mrs. James freaked and said she was sending Jane to you." Evie continued.

"And so we all stood up with her to defend her." Mal added.

"And Mrs. James referred all of us." Jay finished the story. Jennifer put a hand to her head, feeling an ache coming on, not from the kids sitting in her office but from the rest of the students and the teachers. She should've anticipated the treatment Jane would get, but she'd been so distracted with saving her marriage and comforting Jane that she'd completely forgotten to _prepare_ the girl.

"Thank you all. For standing up for my daughter." she began, surprising all but Jane. "I'm not punishing you, and these referrals will not appear on your records." The kids all gave her curious looks.

"There is nothing wrong with standing up for yourselves children, or defending a friend. I see nothing wrong with what you did. From what I hear, you were very respectful towards Mrs. James when you were responding to her, and there is nothing in the rules about calling a teacher out when they are wrong." They all began to smile at that. The Fairy Godmother was actually pretty cool.

"Carlos..." Jane said quietly as Jennifer began to send them all back to class. "Can you stay for a minute?" The boy nodded, moving to stand in front of her.

"Sure. What's up? Is something wrong?" he asked as Jennifer moved to stand beside her daughter. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing like that!" Jane was quick to deny.

"We just wanted to ask you about something." Jennifer agreed. Carlos nodded, an indication for them to continue.

"Do you remember that party a few weeks ago? When you, Mal, Evie, and Jay were still kinda new?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, sorta. It's kinda fuzzy, but I remember some stuff." Carlos answered.

"Do you remember seeing me at the party?" Slowly he nodded, memories coming back to him now that he was talking about it. "What happened that night?" A look of realization appeared on the boy's face, quickly followed by fear.

"Oh God! Jane-I-Fairy Godmother-" he began to stutter, afraid he was in trouble for what had occured.

"Carlos, it's okay! Did we sleep together?" Jane finally blurted.

"I-I think so. I remember talking to you for awhile, and then we started kissing. I'm pretty sure we were both drunk." Carlos admitted with a wince. But instead of seeing the anger he was expecting in Fairy Godmother's face, he only saw acceptance and understanding. "Why? Is everything okay?"

"Uh...I..." Jane's usual character traits began to come out as she began to stumble and stutter and get upset.

"Carlos, sweetie, we think you may be the father of Jane's child." Fairy Godmother finally said, saving her daughter. The teen boy's eyes widened considerably, and before anyone knew what was happening, he had fallen to the floor unconcious.

 **Wow, I am super sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It's not terribly long, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and I will try to make it longer and better next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Super huge apology for the long wait you guys! There's a slight time jump here at the beginning, so I hope you guys don't mind that. Enjoy!**

Jane nervously tapped her foot against the floor of the limo as it crossed the bridge onto the Isle of the Lost.

"Is this absolutely necessary?" she asked quietly. Carlos, who was sitting directly across from her, nodded quickly in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, can't we just video chat like we did a few weeks ago?" he put in. Jennifer shook her head.

"I'm sorry kids. I don't want to be here any more than you do, but King Adam and Queen Belle are very insistent that any medical tests must have written permission from a parent or guardian. Cruella is still your legal guardian Carlos, and we have to have her written permission to perform a blood test." she explained once again. Carlos sighed heavily and flopped back against the seat.

"What if she tries to make me stay?" he moaned miserably.

"She can't make you stay. That is one thing that I can intervene on. You're clearly happier in Auradon, and all you have to do is describe how you're treated here on the Isle, and no one will allow her to keep you here." Jennifer said.

"Mom...isn't...you know who on the Isle?" Jane asked suddenly. Jennifer bit her lip, having given the same thing quite a bit of thought.

"Yes dear, he is." she nodded. "But we're simply going straight to where Cruella, the Evil Queen, and Jafar live. We'll get Cruella's signature, and then we'll leave. We won't see him."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Carlos asked, suddenly curious. Jane looked at her mother helplessly.

"It's alright." Jennifer told her softly.

"Um, we were talking about, um, Gaston." Jane squeaked. A half smile appeared on Carlos's mouth for a brief moment at her actions.

"Oh. You know him? I met him a couple of times." he shrugged, sitting back once more. "His brother's pretty cool." A confused look appeared on his face as Jennifer spilled the water she'd just been attempting to drink.

"His brother?!" she asked, her voice getting higher. "His brother is on the Isle?!" Carlos nodded, still confused.

"Yeah. King Adam and Queen Belle apparently didn't want any reminder of Gaston in Auradon. Plus I guess they assumed that his brother wouldn't be any better than him." he answered, unsure of how to respond when the Fairy Godmother began to hyperventilate slightly.

"Mom, it's okay. Calm down. It's like you said, we're just going straight to Cruella's, getting her signature, and leaving. We won't see them." Jane reminded her mother quickly. Slowly, Jennifer calmed down and nodded, just as they arrived at Carlos's old home.

"Here we go." he muttered as they all stepped out of the limo. Cruella, the Evil Queen, and Jafar had all come out when they heard the car approach, and Cruella looked delighted.

"Carlos!" she screeched. "You're home!"

"I'm not staying mom." he said. "The Fairy Godmother just needs your signature on something."

"Oh?" his mother asked, eyebrow raised. "And what would that be?"

"We need your permission to run a blood test on Carlos." Jennifer said, holding the paper out.

"And why would I let you do that?" Cruella asked. "What's the purpose of this test?"

"It's a DNA thing for some class mom. Would you please just sign it?" Carlos said exasperatedly. Jennifer held out the paper again, and this time Cruella snatched it out of her hand, scowling all the way. She quickly scrawled her name before shoving it back.

"Okay, well, we'll be going now." Carlos muttered, turning to go back to the car.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here. The Fairy Godmother, in the flesh." a deep voice sounded from behind them all. Closing her eyes, Jennifer steeled herself and turned around. When she opened her eyes, she was still not as prepared as she would've liked when she saw Gaston standing a few feet away with Aloys not far behind him.

"Jenni?" the old nickname slipped out of Aloys's mouth of its own volition. Jennifer closed her eyes briefly again, trying to block out the emotions that were brought forth by the simple word in the simple tone.

"Kids, go to the car. Take this." she said, handing the signed permission form to Carlos. He began to walk towards the car, stopping only when he realized Jane wasn't following. She was rooted to the spot, staring straight at Aloys.

"You know Jennifer, little brother? Enough for a nickname?" Gaston asked, glancing from his brother to Jennifer and back.

"Yes. We were...friends. A long time ago." Aloys answered carefully and distractedly. He was staring back at Jane. "Jenni...is this your daughter?"

"Jane. To. The. Car." Jennifer repeated, ignoring the question. Jane finally shook out of her trance, hurrying after Carlos into the limo.

"Lovely to see you as always Gaston," she said with barely concealed disgust, "but we really must be going." She turned to go to the car herself but was stopped when a familiar grip closed around her wrist.

"Jenni wait." his voice came from very close to her ear. She turned to face him as his hand trailed from her wrist to grip her hand. The pain in his eyes when he felt the rings on her finger nearly made her burst into tears.

"It's been nearly eighteen years. And I still have no proper explanation for our last meeting." she said lowly. "So unless you plan to give me one now, I suggest you let go so that I can leave and get on with my life."

"Something so complicated cannot be explained in such a short span of time." Aloys said in the same quiet tone. "Please, sit down with me and let me explain." She stared back at him for a moment before making her decision.

"Let go." she requested quietly. With pain still shining in his eyes, he did, and she walked over to the limousine and addressed the driver.

"Take the children back to Auradon, and come back for me exactly one hour after you arrive there." she instructed.

"But mom-" Jane began to protest.

"It's okay. Tell daddy I had some business to attend to. I'll be back soon." Jennifer promised. She shut the door of the limo before Jane could get another word in and turned back to Aloys as it pulled away.

"Start talking."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I apologize profusely for the long wait you guys! I feel really bad, and I really have no excuse other than the fact that I just haven't felt the drive to write for a while. But I'm back, and I hope you're still reading. Enjoy!**

"Jenni...not here." Aloys told her, glancing at everyone standing around them. Gaston and his cronies were standing behind him, and he hated the way they were eyeing Jennifer. The Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella were watching closely from beside them. He met her eyes, begging her to understand with his own. For a long moment he thought she may demand they talk in front of everyone. Until she nodded.

"Alright. Where?" she asked. He offered his hand, and she took it hesitantly, letting him lead her away.

"Little brother!" Aloys tried hard to ignore him, but Gaston had a way of getting what he wanted. "Little brother!"

"What do you want Gaston?" Aloys sighed, keeping Jennifer's hand secured tightly in his. Gaston stepped around to stand in front of them, his hand brushing the small of Jennifer's back and lingering for longer than necessary.

"I want to know what you two plan to talk about that can't be said in front of all of us."

"None of your business." Aloys said in an annoyed tone. His brother gave him a long suffering look.

"You wound me brother." Gaston cried dramatically, making Jennifer roll her eyes.

"Just go home Gaston." Aloys told him, once more trying to lead Jennifer away. But of course, Gaston still had other plans. He stepped directly in front of Jennifer, and she had to rely on her reflexes to keep herself from slamming into him.

"Tell me, _Jenni_ ," he winked at his brother, "how is Belle?" Jennifer shook her head before looking up at him.

"She's doing quite well now that she's away from you. She and Adam have long since married and had a child." she answered, staring him straight in the eye. That made him frown slightly.

"That's enough Gaston." Aloys snapped, finally managing to get Jennifer around the older man. "I'll see you at home later."

Their walk was spent in silence. She could feel him casting glances at her every now and then, but she stubbornly kept her eyes forward. It wasn't until they came to a small cottage that she finally allowed herself to look at him.

He didn't look much different than when she'd last seen him. His eyes were still the same bright green she'd fallen for at age fifteen, and they still held the same soft affection they'd always held for her. His hair was still dark as the night sky and far more unkempt than his brother's, something she'd always adored about him. But he looked tired. Like he was on the verge of simply giving up.

"It's not much, but Gaston doesn't know about it, so we should be safe from interruptions." Aloys's words broke Jennifer from her observations as he placed a hand at the small of her back and guided her inside.

"We don't have a lot of time." she said quietly. "It doesn't take that long to get back to Auradon." Aloys sighed heavily.

"Jenni..."

"Please don't. Just tell me why you left so I can go home."

"It didn't have anything to do with my feelings for you. I was trying to protect you." he began.

"Protect me from what?" Jennifer asked.

"My brother." Aloys answered. "I don't think he knew about us, but it was only going to be a matter of time. One of his followers had found out, and he was going to tell Gaston. Jenni, I...I killed him." Her eyes widened in shock, and her mouth fell open.

"You _what_?!" she shrieked. He winced, looking as though he was contemplating running.

"I panicked. I didn't want Gaston to hurt you, so I killed the guy and cleaned up as quickly as I could. That's when I went to meet you in our meadow. I knew Belle and Adam would find out it was me who killed that guy, and I didn't want to take the chance that people would find out about us and you would be caught in the backlash. All of that is part of the reason I was sent here with my brother." he explained. "I loved you Jenni, I still do. Please don't ever doubt that." Jennifer shook her head in disbelief.

"You should have told me."

"I know." Aloys nodded. "At the time it was the only solution I could think of. But now, may I ask you a question?"

"I suppose." she agreed tentatively, already having a sinking feeling of where this was going.

"The girl. Jane, yes? Is she ours?" And just like that, she was back to being a panicked eighteen year old girl, unsure of every move she made. Did she lie? Did she tell the truth? Would it hurt Jane if she lied? Would it hurt Jason if she told the truth?

"Yes." she finally answered, knowing that it was pointless to lie anyway.

"She's beautiful. Looks just like you." Aloys commented softly. She looked away, suddenly realizing that more time had passed than she'd thought.

"I have to go. The limo will be back soon." she whispered.

"I'll walk you back. It's not safe out here by yourself." he replied, sadness coloring his tone. They left the cottage and walked back to the Evil Queen, Cruella, and Jafar's home, arriving only moments before the limo. The limo had barely stopped before the door was open and Jane was hurtling herself towards Jennifer.

"Janie, what are you doing here? You were supposed to stay home with daddy!" the woman in question scolded lightly, hugging the girl back.

"I didn't want you to be by yourself." Jane replied, stealing glances at Aloys as the villain inhabitants came outside once again to watch them.

"Where's Carlos?" Cruella demanded.

"And my Evie. Is she doing alright?" the Evil Queen asked.

"And Jay. I need him back, the store is falling apart." Jafar added.

"All three of them are in Auradon, and they are doing just fine. They are happy, and they will not be coming back here." Jennifer answered. "Let's go Jane." The two of them quickly made their way to the limousine, climbing in and shutting the door. Aloys watched them drive off, wishing things could be different, but knowing that in the end, both of them were better off. As the limo faded from view, he whispered the goodbye he had been too afraid to voice.

"Goodbye Blue J."

 **Okay, so next chapter will focus on Jane and Carlos and the blood test to see if Carlos is the father, as well as Belle and Beast finding out about Jane's pregnancy. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Carlos is waiting for us back at the school so we can do the test." Jane told her mother quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. His explanation wasn't quite what I expected, but at least I finally got one." Jennifer answered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" her daughter offered. Jennifer shook her head lightly.

"Maybe another time dear. It's just too soon." Jane nodded, leaning back against the seat. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, and the young girl was actually a bit relieved when they finally pulled up to Auradon Prep. A few kids were mingling in the courtyard in between classes, and a couple gave her nasty or taunting looks as she emerged from the limo, though she tried her hardest to ignore them as her mother also exited the limo before the two of them quickly made their way inside.

It didn't take long to reach Doc's office, but even in such a short amount of time, Jane's nerves had tripled from when she'd first stepped onto the school grounds. She could just make out Carlos's form through the frosted glass of the door, and all she wanted to do was run. If he truly was the father of her baby, things were only going to get more complicated. He was going to end up getting bullied and taunted just like her, and she didn't want that for him. He had a hard enough time with the kids who still treated him and the other villain kids as evil. The guilt she felt began to press against her, making it difficult to breath.

 _Calm down Jane._ She thought, struggling to take a deep breath. _It's possible that he's not the father. Maybe you won't ruin his life too._ But as they entered the office, she couldn't help hearing that little voice in the back of her mind that said it wasn't possible that anyone else was the father. The voice that reminded her of the fact that no one else would have wanted to sleep with her. The one that told her Carlos wouldn't have either if he had been sober.

"Well now. Are we ready to get this test done?" Doc asked, breaking Jane from her thoughts. She looked fearfully at Carlos, who simply nodded, holding out his arm so his blood could be drawn. All in all, the whole process of drawing the blood only took a minute or two, and before she knew it, Jane was sitting on a bed so Doc could get the DNA he would need to compare with Carlos's blood.

"How long will it take to get the results?" Jennifer asked once Doc was done with Jane.

"A couple of hours. I'll send for you once they come in." the dwarf answered. The headmistress nodded, thanking Doc before gently ushering the children out of the room.

"Alright you two. There's still a few hours left of school, so go on to class." she instructed, quickly writing out passes for both of them. "If the results come in before this afternoon, I'll pull you out of class." The two young children slowly did as they were told, starting down the hallway towards their classrooms.

"I'm sorry about all this." Jane finally said quietly. Carlos looked over at her, confused.

"Sorry? What for?" he asked.

"Dragging you into all this." she answered. "I don't want you getting teased if the results come back positive." Carlos shook his head.

"You don't have to be sorry Jane. It takes two to make a baby, and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I knew you had been drinking." He looked down, looking ashamed of himself.

"No, you didn't take advantage of me Carlos. You had been drinking too, and I wasn't protesting." she was quick to say. The rest of their walk was spent in silence, and soon, they arrived at their classroom.

"Ready?" Carlos asked. Jane nodded, and he opened the door, allowing her to enter the room first. The room fell silent upon her entrance, and every pair of eyes tracked both her and Carlos as they walked up and handed their passes to the teacher.

"Look, it's the Fairy Goddaughter." one of the prissy girls sneered.

"Be careful or someone might mistake _you_ for a carriage in a couple months." Spencer laughed meanly.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Carlos snapped.

"Oh and look, she's found herself a little guard dog." another girl laughed.

"That's enough children." the teacher said. "Jane, Carlos, take your seats." The two kids did as they were told, taking seats next to one another in the very back. The rest of the class passed very slowly after that, with the two of them getting looks and faces from many of the other students. The rest of the day wasn't much better until they were _finally_ pulled from the last class of the day and told to report straight to the headmistress's office.

"Mom?" Jane called, knocking lightly on her mother's door and feeling an overwhelming sense of deja vu.

"Come in darling." Jennifer called back. Jane looked at Carlos, who gave a small yet encouraging smile, which gave her the strength to open the office door and step inside. Her mother smiled weakly at them both as they came to stand in front of her desk.

"Did the results come in?" Jane asked nervously.

"Yes, they did." Jennifer nodded. "And...they were positive. Carlos, you are the father of Jane's baby." The boy in question paled, looking ready to faint all over again. However, he was distracted when the door to the Fairy Godmother's office opened once again only to reveal the former king and queen.

"Belle, Adam...what are you doing here?" Jennifer asked, standing.

"We need to talk Jennifer." Adam answered seriously.

"About what?" She stepped around her desk and walked until she was a few feet away from her old friends, positioned as though she were attempting to protect the children.

"There has been a great deal of gossip involving Jane lately. A very serious accusation that we have come to question the truth of." Belle explained.

"Oh? And what accusation might that be?" Jennifer questioned as calmly as possible.

"Jennifer, is your daughter pregnant?"

 **Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed, and I will see you all next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Jennifer, is Jane pregnant?" Belle repeated her husband's question, already suspecting the answer based on her old friend's silence on the matter.

"Yes. She is. But I find that it is hardly anyone else's business." Jennifer finally answered. Belle sighed, knowing there was going to be a fight of some sort over this. Adam had insisted upon a rule against teenage pregnancy and intimacy as soon as Ben had been born. She had been perfectly content to simply make sure he knew the risks of such intimacy before marriage, but her husband wanted to take all precautions necessary to ensure there would be no scandal involving the teen prince and a child out of wedlock.

"You know the rules as well as we do Jennifer, you're the headmistress." Adam replied immediately. "The fact that the pregnant teenager in question happens to be your daughter does not change neither the rules nor your position."

"Adam, Belle, you two are my oldest friends, and I love you dearly. I respect your opinions, and I respected your rule _when you were the reigning monarchs_. But the fact remains that you are not the reigning monarchs anymore. Ben is. And he has already come to me and assured me that neither Jane nor the father of her child will be expelled." she told them.

"And are we to assume Carlos is the father?" Adam demanded, looking past Jennifer to where the boy in question had stepped closer to Jane and placed a hand upon her back.

"Why do you sound so disbelieving?" Jane asked, becoming defensive. "Carlos is my friend, and he is very kind and wonderful. There is no one else I would rather have as the father of my child." Carlos was still looking pale but he smiled weakly at Jane's defense of him.

"Thanks Jane." he said quietly. "There's no one else I'd rather have as the mother of my child." For a few moments they simply looked into one another's eyes, baffled that neither of them had ever seen the attraction before.

"This is outrageous!" Adam shouted, breaking the spell that had fallen over the teens. "That rule has been in place for nearly seventeen years now!"

"And Ben has decided, as _king_ , that he wants it changed Adam!" Jennifer yelled back.

"That is enough you two!" Belle cried, stepping in between her husband and her friend. "This is ridiculous!"

"This conversation is over. These children are not going to be punished for a rule that never should have been instated in the first place. Come along children." Jennifer said, grabbing her bag and storming past her friends and out of the room.

"Uh, do you guys mind if I go and talk to Jay for a little while? I kinda feel like I should let him and the girls know about the results..." Carlos said, trailing off awkwardly.

"No, go ahead." Jane answered quietly. "We should probably let my dad know anyway." Carlos nodded and surprised all three of them by stepping forward and kissing Jane's cheek. Of course, both he and Jane began to blush furiously immediately after.

"I, uh, guess I'll see you later?" Carlos asked, stumbling over his words. Jane squeaked, nodding quickly as her mother smiled at the two teens who were oblivious to her watching them. Carlos sent one last weak smile in Jane's direction and then took off to find Jay. It took a little while, but finally he found the other boy in the courtyard, flirting with some of the cheerleaders.

"Jay? Can I talk to you for a second?" the younger boy asked nervously.

"Sure buddy." Jay agreed. He quickly said goodbye to the girls and then turned back to Carlos, giving the boy his undivided attention. "What's up?"

"So, uh, you know how Jane and the Fairy Godmother held me behind when Mrs. James sent us to her office?" Carlos questioned. Jay nodded, a little confused now. "And you know how Jane's pregnant?"

"Yeah. Carlos, where are you goin' with this?" Carlos took a deep breath.

"Jane and I slept together a few weeks ago at that crazy party, and we did a blood test, and oh God Jay, I got the Fairy Godmother's daughter pregnant!" The words all came out so fast, the white haired boy hadn't even realized how nervous and scared he really was about the entire situation.

"Whoa! Seriously?" Jay asked in disbelief. Carlos nodded, looking comically like a bobblehead.

"Jay I can't be a _dad_! I never had one, and I don't know how, and I'll probably screw up really, really badly, and Jane's gonna hate me!" he cried, clearly very upset.

"Calm down dude, you'll do fine." Jay began.

"No! Jay, I have never had a father, and my mom is like literally insane, so I don't know how to parent _at all_! I don't want to hurt this kid or Jane!" Carlos was quickly spiralling into a panic. Jay grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing the younger boy to look him in the eye.

"Dude! Calm down! You are like the best guy I know, and I know that you will be a great dad. And you know, Jane's had two parents her whole life. She's had an example of what to do, and I'm sure she and her parents will help you out. Okay?" It was silent for another few moments before Carlos slowly nodded.

"Okay." he said quietly. "Okay."

"Good." Jay nodded once. "Now, go get your girl." Carlos immediately turned bright red, much as he had only a little while earlier.

"I-we're not-she's not my girl." the young teen stuttered. Jay rolled his eyes with a smile.

"You've been crushing on her since we got here man. And even though the circumstances are weird and unexpected, at least you've finally got a chance to tell her. Now _go_."

And with his best friend's words echoing in his mind, Carlos de Vil started running in the direction of the Fairy Godmother's house.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, Descendants 2 was the best thing ever to exist, and the Jarlos storyline gave me life. The actual best scene in the movie though was seeing that Fairy Godmother totally and completely shipped it too.**

 **Now, on a different note, the first part of this chapter could be controversial to some of you, but I will explain at the end.**

Carlos arrived at Fairy Godmother's house slightly out of breath. As he stared up at the simply two story home, however, his doubts began to resurface despite Jay's encouraging words. He didn't know how to be a father, but he didn't want to leave Jane alone to raise their child. He knew from experience that growing up with only one parent caused insecurities that no child should have to deal with. So, steeling his resolve, he quickly stepped up to the front door and knocked.

' _No going back now._ ' he thought as he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. After a moment, the young boy found himself face to face with a red eyed Fairy Godmother.

"Oh, Carlos." she said, her voice slightly hoarse. "Please, come in." She stepped to the side and opened the door a bit wider to let him in.

"Thank you." he replied, stepping inside. "Fairy Godmother...are you okay?"

"Um, not really, but I won't burden you with my problems dear. Jane is upstairs though." she said, offering a weak smile. Carlos nodded, throwing one last worried glance at the headmistress before climbing the stairs. As soon as he reached the top, however, he was greeted by the sound of someone being sick.

"Jane?" he called, worry lacing his voice.

"Carlos?" came her cracked voice from down the hall, followed by the sound of retching once more. He picked up his pace, following the sounds to the very end of the hall. He found Jane curled up on the bathroom floor with her head bent over the toilet and eyes as red as her mother's, if not more so.

"Jane, are you okay? What happened?" he asked, immediately dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around her.

"M-my dad l-left again." she whimpered, latching onto him and burying her face in his shoulder.

"What? Seriously?!" he said, tightening his hold on her.

"H-he said he couldn't d-do it anymore." she answered, beginning to shake with silent sobs.

"Do what?"

"S-support a p-pregnant teenager. H-he said that he c-could've dealt with me j-just being p-pregnant, but..." she stopped as sobs overtook her body.

"But...not by a villain kid." Carlos guessed, his heart dropping.

' _I should've known I would be nothing but trouble for her._ ' he thought.

"I d-don't care a-about that Carlos, y-you know t-that, r-right? I d-don't s-see you l-like that!" Jane told him, lifting her head to look him in the eye as she held tightly to his shirt.

"I know Janie, I know." he replied, kissing her forehead on impulse. "And you know what? If he can't stand by you at all times, he doesn't deserve to be in your life. You are the sweetest, most beautiful girl I've ever met, and if he can't see that, it's his loss." It brought a smile to her face, and that was worth it to him.

"Thanks Carlos. You know, I...I've really, really liked you for a long time. You're really sweet and smart and handsome, and I wanted to talk to you a bunch of times, but I was too nervous because I thought you wouldn't like me, and when I get nervous, I ramble, kind of like I'm doing now, and if you don't feel the same way, that's oka-" He cut off her rambling by capturing her lips in a sweet kiss that made his heart soar and his stomach do flips.

"I really, really like you too Jane." he said once they both pulled back. She smiled brightly, and in that moment, he believed he could die happy.

And without another word, he kissed her again.

 **Kind of short chapter, but since I saw the new movie, I wanted to get something up.**

 **Anyway, for anyone who's wondering, I decided to write Jason out because when I started this story, the wikia said Fairy Godmother had an unnamed husband, but the last time I checked it, it no longer said that. That was the only reason I created Jason anyway, so now that it's gone, I figured he should be too.**


End file.
